


soulless

by Rena_Welt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Коннор — машина.





	soulless

Хэнку сложно представить Коннора без этих его:

_моя система работает исправно._

_андроиды по умолчанию не могут испытывать боли._

_анализ соматического состояния жертвы завершен._

_я машина, я ничего не чувствую._

чертова машина, думает Хэнк, когда на него попадает несколько голубых брызг.

и ведь не скажешь — не беги, успокойся, спрячься. не надо этого делать, Коннор. не подставляйся под удар. не скажешь, потому что Коннор — программа. Коннор — машина. у Коннора есть набор задач и механическое сердце. обоими он вполне может пожертвовать, чтобы защитить Хэнка.

Хэнк ненавидит его учтивое:

_простите, лейтенант._

_извините, я просто выполняю инструкции._

_по своей программе я обязан это сделать._

Хэнк ненавидит, что Коннор лезет на рожон, потому что знает, что весь он — маленький чип, вставленные в механический скелет. крошечная пластинка, которую раздавить как личность робота.

весь Коннор — это смесь защитных функций, вежливых _так надо, лейтенант_ и химических анализов.

весь Коннор — надоедливая приставучка, не дающая пить по пятницам и выстреливать себе в лоб.

весь Коннор — андроид.

и потому Хэнк безумно рад, когда незадачливые коллеги обвиняют Коннора девиантом.

ведь это значит, что он больше не бездушен.


End file.
